


Lazy mornings

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Smol bean lexa, lots of much needed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: prompt: soft morning cuddles becaue my heart needs it!The big bad commander secretly loves cuddling, Clarke can't complain.





	Lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Delving into yet another fandom! wanted to try my hand at softie Lexa! set during the shows timeline, somewhere after they get together, they're very much in love and i'm not following any plot in the show! (mainly because I stopped watching after Lexa was killed off, wouldn't know the plot even if I wanted to)

Lexa has always amazed Clarke. It's amazing to her how the woman who can take down an entire army on her own with only her sword, is the same woman who nuzzles her face into Clarke’s neck and purrs (literally purrs) as soon as she feels fingers thread through her hair after a long day. It had taken quite awhile for her to get Lexa to open up about her past, and even at that Clarke knows there's so much more to learn. She feels bad sometimes, Lexa knows everything about her. The minute Lexa's impossibly soft green eyes look into her own, and asks her how she is or about her past, Clarke finds herself spilling her entire life story to the girl. It's not really her fault, have you seen Lexa's eyes?

It was mid morning, Clarke had been wide awake since dawn, but had yet to move to get dressed. It's one of the very few mornings that the commander got to sleep in, having no morning meetings to attend to. Clarke also may have bribed Octavia and Indra into taking over night blood training and other little jobs the commander would usually oversee. Sue her, she wanted her morning snuggles. She also knew her girlfriend needed the rest, sleep never came easy to Lexa. She would almost always have nightmare plagued dreams, or simply would have terrible broken sleep. On the occasional night, Lexa would sleep the whole night through, usually becoming very grumpy (resembling a toddler) when she was awoken at dawn. Clarke smiled softly at the older girl, still dead to the world and covered in a mountain of extra blankets. 

After about 10 more minutes, Clarke spending them all staring at her lovers face, Lexa finally begins to stir. Letting out a loud groan, Lexa begins to stretch her limbs, all without opening up her eyes. All Clarke can do is chuckle at her adorable girlfriend. The older girl opens her eyes at this with a frown, immediately closing them and hissing slightly at the light, bringing her hands up to cover them. Clarke shuffles closer to her, arm coming up to rest around her girlfriends waist. Leaning in to Lexas still covered face, Clarke softly kisses both hands, keeping her face there, waiting for the other girl to drop her hands.

"Morning sunshine" Clarke says softly once Lexa lowers her hands.

Lexa's only response was a huff before shuffling impossibly closer to Clarke so that their bodies are flush against one another, nuzzling her face into her neck. Clarke laughs softly as she rolls onto her back, bringing Lexa with her so that she's half on top of her. Wrapping one arm fully around her back, the other one going into the brunettes hair, threading her fingers through slightly ruffled hair. As if on cue she feels more than hears the older girl start to purr. Lexa moves her face away from Clarke’s neck with a peck before burying her face in her favourite place, Clarke’s boobs. Sighing happily, Lexa closes her eyes again, content in just staying here.

"We should probably get dressed and get some breakfast soon" Clarke says after a few minutes of silence, not really wanting to move, but knowing they probably should.

"hmmm no" is the muffled reply, as she tries to burrow herself further into Clarke’s embrace.

Clarke couldn't blame her, the passed week has been rough for the young commander. There was several attempts on her life, which is expected after Lexa decided to change tradition and not bid the night bloods against one another. But she also had to deal with Skaikru, with general Pike out for vengeance the alliance with the clans has almost diminished. Lexa spent hours the day before just trying to convince the other clans not to slaughter Skaikru. It had been quite intense, Lexa had to throw yet another ambassador off her tower. The commander is doing so much for Skaikru, it angered Clarke that they still treated her horribly. 

Clarke moves her hand from Lexas back to trail up her still bandaged arm. Like she said, yesterday had been rough. Lexa is amazing at combat, but a surprise attack from the betraying ambassador came just a bit too quickly, managing to slice down the commanders arm before she could disarm him. Clarke frowns at that thought, a spike of fear igniting in her at the memory, arms tightening slightly around the girl, planting a firm kiss to the girls temple. Lexa lifts her head at this, smiling softly at Clarke before puckering her lips. Clarke laughs at the goofball that is her girlfriend before leaning in to kiss the woman softly. Lexa brings her hand up to caress Clarke’s cheek gently as she pulls away. 

 

"Ai hod yu in" Lexa says in a quiet, almost shy tone.

"Ai hod yu in seintaim" Clarke replies, just as quiet.

It's not the first time they've said it to one another, but it still manages to make Clarke’s heart flutter. Grinning at her girlfriend, Clarke leans up to kiss her again, hands running up and down her back. Lexa cups both her cheeks with her hands as the mini make out session continues. Slowing it down, Clarke nuzzles her nose into Lexas, loving the slight blush that rises onto her cheeks at the action. For a big scary commander, Lexa was a little puppy sometimes. Tucking her head under Clarke’s chin, Lexa sighs happily again. Clarke loves seeing her like this, so care-free and happy. This was the version of Lexa only Clarke could see, only when they were alone. Lexa constantly needed to keep her guard up, to not show weaknesses. Sometimes Clarke forgets she's only 20.

"5 more minutes, then we get some food" Clarke states, starting to feel pretty hungry.

Lexas only response was yet another huff, snuggling closer to her girlfriend. Clarke smiles happily, one hand drawing soft patterns at the base of Lexas neck, the other placed on the girls lower back, occasionally tapping her fingers to a made up beat. Lexa brings her hand up to Clarke’s collarbone, clutching at the fabric of Clarke’s shirt. Shifting her head slightly to hear the other girls steady heartbeat. Clarke never thought she could be this happy, never thought she'd find a love like this. Definitely never thought it would be with Lexa. 

But as Clarke listens to the steady breathing of her love, she realises she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> any more prompts are always welcome!


End file.
